CSI: It's All Greek to Me
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Still recovering from the incident with Mark, Holly runs into a new student, Greek transfer student Alex Metaxas. Will Alex be able to heal the void in her heart and the wound in it that Mark left. Meanwhile there is trouble as Sam and Tara begin to reach breaking point in their relationship due to her possessivness. What will the outcome be?
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: It's All Greek to Me**

Chapter 1 of a new CSI story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Seventeen year old Holly Grissom stretched and gave a relaxed sigh. She had just finished her studies of the entomology textbook she had been reading. She put it in her bag and, noticing the time she left the library. She began to head to her next class, her mind wasn't on class however, she was thinking about an incident that had occurred a year ago. A year ago she had been dating Mark Wallace, a boy who abused her until she finally found the courage to tell her family and report the matter to the police. Mark was now in prison and she was safe. Her thoughts then wandered to her closest friends. At the end of last year Sharon and Yuri had graduated and were now at college, they had moved out and were now sharing an off campus apartment together. Tonya, Sam and Susan were still at school too, along with Holly. Sam was still dating his girlfriend Tara Williams, although according to Tonya things were becoming rocky between them, especially since Tara seemed to be becoming possessive and stopping Sam from being with them. She sighed, so far, despite their best efforts, only Sharon and Yuri had ever had a happy relationship together. Sam and Tara had been happy initially but if Tonya was right, it looked like they were heading downhill.

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't look where she was going and walked into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She gasped, "Are you okay?"

"It's fine, I'm fine." The figure replied.

Holly looked at the person she had walked into. The figure she had run into was a young man the same age as her. He had short rather neat dark hair and black eyes, his manner of dress was casual and he smiled at her.

"I'm fine," The boy replied, "Are _you_ okay?"

Holly nodded; she bit her lip as she observed him.

'_He seems quite nice...He's also pretty cute, good looking.' _She thought before catching herself, _'What am I thinking, I've just met him. Get a grip Holly.'_

The boy tiled his head to the side and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

Holly nodded, "Y-yeah, I'm fine, sorry."

He smiled again.

"I'm Alexander Metaxas." He introduced himself, "But you can call me Alex, everybody does. Only mom and dad call me Alexander."

She smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you Alex, I'm Holly Grissom."

They shook hands, both smiling. Alex casually observed the girl.

'_She's cute...but, maybe I should get to know her better.'_ He thought, _'She seems very nice, a little edgy though.'_

Holly shifted slightly and pushed her hair behind her ears before speaking again.

"Well, I've gotta get to class. Maybe we could meet up after school."

Alex agreed and they both headed to class.

Holly sat in class, thinking about the boy she had met, Alex Metaxas. Going from his last name and his accent she guessed he was Greek. She couldn't deny that he was good looking but she wasn't exactly sure how she could say anything about it. Especially since she was still recovering from her disastrous relationship with Mark. However she knew Alex was a nice guy from his actions and the way he had acted so far. Finally, when school was done she met up with Tonya and Susan.

"Hey guys." She greeted them, she looked around. "Where's Sam?"

Tonya scowled.

"That Tara showed up and led him away before he could complain." She stated, Susan sighed and added, "Again."

Holly rolled her eyes. She just wondered how long it would be before Sam would snap. Tara might have been the equivalent of a blonde hottie but Sam cared about more than looks when it came to girls.

"Hi Holly."

She jumped and spun around. The others looked up; Holly smiled when she saw Alex.

"Hey." She replied, "C'mon I'll introduce to the others."

Tonya and Susan smiled as they saw the look in Holly's eyes. Alex smiled and greeted the other two girls cheerfully.

"This is Tonya Stokes and Susan Kennedy, my cousins." She explained.

"Nice to meet you." Alex stated, "So, are you two Holly's only friends?"

Tonya shook her head.

"My brother Sam was supposed to be here, but his girlfriend's dragged him off somewhere. Plus my cousin Sharon, Susan's sister, she's in college now with her boyfriend Yuri."

Alex nodded in understanding and turned back to Holly.

"Holly, I'm sorry to mention it." He stated, "But I noticed that, you seemed to be...nervous about something."

Holly gulped but shook her head.

"It's nothing really; I'll tell you sometime but...Right now I've gotta hurry home." She explained truthfully, she turned to Susan and Tonya. "I'll see you both tonight."

They both nodded and Holly left. Alex was confused.

"I can see you're confused Alex." Tonya stated, "Susan and I know what's going on, but...it's not our place to say."

Alex nodded.

"Okay, I get it." Susan smiled, "Don't worry, she'll tell you when she's ready."

Alex accepted this and they all returned home. Tonya and Susan had to get ready, they were all going to a special dinner with the Kennedy's, Sharon and Yuri would be coming home to visit and join them for dinner.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: It's All Greek to Me**

Chapter 2 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Review**s

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Holly hurried home and once she got in she greeted her parents.

"Hey mom, dad." She called out, they smiled. "Holly calm down, there's no need to rush." Her mother Sara told her.

Holly shook her head, "I don't wanna be late for uncle Ed's birthday." She explained, her father, Gil smiled, "It's alright, we still have plenty of time."

Holly nodded and finally calmed down and they began to get ready at a more leisurely pace. Once they were all dressed up, the restraunt they were going was formal after all; they got everything together and headed out to Grissom's car. Together they drove to the restaurant to meet up with the others. As they drove to their destination Holly was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Oh, by the way, um…A new guy started in school today." She said, her parents smiled and Sara replied. "Really, what's his name?"

"Alex Metaxas, I kinda…ran into him." She admitted, drawing a laugh from her parents.

They spoke a bit more about Alex and, although Holly didn't say anything it was clear to her parents that Holly was attracted to him. However they guessed her caution was due to her still hurting from Mark's treatment of her.

They arrived at the restaurant and saw Susan there with Ed and Lindsey. They got out the car and headed over to them.

"Hey guys." Holly greeted as she hugged them, "Happy birthday Uncle Ed."

"Thanks kiddo." Ed replied cheerfully as Sara and Grissom also greeted them.

Like Susan, who had inherited it from him, Ed Kennedy was blind and had been born so. Sharon had been lucky to escape the blindness and instead her vision was simply compromised, requiring her to wear glasses. Catherine and Nick then arrived with Tonya and Sam, Sam was looking slightly annoyed, likely due to Tara. However he brightened up when he joined the others in wishing Ed a Happy Birthday. Finally, after the rest of the CSI team joined them they spotted another car pull up and Sharon and Yuri got out. Sharon hurried over and hugged her father.

"Hey dad, happy birthday." She said cheerfully, Ed smiled and hugged back, "Thanks Sharon, it's good to see you again."

Lindsey nodded, "Yeah, things just haven't been the same since you moved out."

Sharon laughed and hugged her mother and sister before greeting the others along with Yuri. Finally, once the Korzhakov's had arrived, they were all ready and headed inside the restaurant. As they walked in Sharon turned to Holly.

"So, Holly, what's this Tonya's been telling me about a new guy at school you met?" She asked, Holly smiled and replied, "Yeah, Alex, he's a nice guy…"

Holly began to tell Sharon and Yuri what she knew about him. Sharon and Yuri smiled when they saw Holly's expression.

'_Wow, she's only just met the guy and already she's attracted to him.'_ Sharon thought, _'Just like me and Yuri, it was love at first sight. Hope this guy's right for her though.'_

While they were waiting to be served Yuri noticed that Sam seemed annoyed about something.

"Sam, you okay?" He asked, concerned, Sam sighed and then explained. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just having some problems with Tara."

"Tara, what's happening?"

Sam sighed and then, making sure his parents couldn't overhear him he leaned in closer and spoke.

"She's becoming way too possessive, she won't let me sit with Tonya and the others…Plus, we're only fifteen but she wants us to…you know, take things to the next level."

Yuri grimaced, "Geez; that sounds really bad. Dude, this can't be good for you." Sam nodded and Yuri continued, "I don't wanna interfere but really, you should probably break up with her before she gets either of you hurt."

Sam sighed.

"You know, I actually agree with you, you may be right." However after a brief pause he brightened up, "Look, let's forget it for now, okay, we're here for Uncle Ed's birthday, let's enjoy it."

Yuri smiled and agreed and soon the family were led to their table. They all sat down and gave their orders. Their drinks arrived first, before their meal arrived Ed spoke to the others.

"Well, I wanna thank you all for coming here." He stated, "It's great, having such close family and friends…When I first came here from Boston, I had no idea, that I would find the woman I loved, or that I would start a family."

Lindsey smiled at this and placed her hand on top of her husband's. Ed smiled and finished off his speech.

"Looking back, I don't regret a bit of it, except the wish, that I had met Lindsey and all of you sooner."

They al smiled at this and Ed and Lindsey kissed shortly afterwards the food arrived.

The birthday celebration lasted for some time but eventually everyone had to head home, especially since it was a school day tomorrow. Sharon and Yuri announced they would be staying for a while, much to the delight of their family and friends. The following day Holly headed into school with Susan, Sam and Tonya. They all headed to their lockers. It was then Holly got a surprise, when she arrived at her locker, she saw Alex, pulling his books out of the locker next to hers. She walked over to him.

"Hey Alex." She greeted, he turned around and smiled when he saw her. "Hi Holly."

"So, this is where your locker is?" She questioned, Alex nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Well…"

Holly then unlocked her locker to demonstrate, Alex realized it was right next to his and laughed.

"Well, guess that means we'll see each other every morning." He stated, Holly blushed slightly at that but nodded. "Yeah, say, I was wondering…you wanna, hang out with us sometime?"

Alex smiled, grateful at the invitation. "Sure, I'd be glad too, here."

He then wrote his number down on a piece of paper and gave it to her, she did the same. The bell then rang, signalling for them to get to class.

"Well, I'll see you around." He stated, Holly nodded. "Yeah, later."

They both headed off to class, smiling, each thinking of the other.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: It's All Greek to Me**

Chapter 3 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks, glad you are still enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was finally lunchtime at school, Holly and Alex found that they were in the same class before lunch and so they walked together to the lunch hall. She led him over to the table where Susan and Tonya were sitting. Tonya looked up and smiled knowingly.

"Hey Holly, Alex." She greeted them allowing Susan to know who was present, Susan also smiled knowingly and greeted them too.

They both sat down, oblivious to the way their friends were watching them, or that they were sitting closer to each other than was normal. Holly looked around.

"So, is Sam here yet?" She asked, Tonya scowled.

"No, and he's not likely to show up if Tara gets her way."

Alex looked between both girls confused.

"Tara?" He asked, Tonya sighed and shook her head. "Sorry Alex, Tara is Sam's girlfriend, although the way things have been going, I'm wondering for how much longer."

"What exactly has been happening?" He asked.

"Things were fine when they first started dating." Holly explained, "But recently she's become possessive and won't let him even come near us. She wants him to be with her, and only her."

Alex scowled at that.

"That's not right." He remarked, Tonya nodded, "Yeah, tell me about it, still, we can't think of anything to do about it just now."

They all looked at each other and sighed helplessly, wondering how they could possibly help Sam.

Sam meanwhile was on his way to join the others at the lunch table. He had taken great care to take a round about route, Tara seemed to know all his usually routes and he was trying to avoid her so he could at least have lunch with his family and friends.

'_Seriously, what's the matter with her, she's so clingy; I can't put up with that.'_ He thought to himself, _'Where did it all go wrong?'_

Suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth and he was dragged into the janitor's closet where the assailant closed the door and let go of him. He spun around and to his shock and anger, he saw it was Tara.

"Tara, what the hell…?" He began but was cut off by her responding in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Where are you going Sammy?"

He glared at her angrily.

"I was going to join my family and friends for lunch." He explained; Tara's expression darkened slightly, "No Sammy, you are sitting with me for lunch, we're having lunch together."

Sam shook his head.

"No Tara, we can't keep doing this, they're my family, my friends, I can't just keep leaving them for you." He explained, "It isn't right, it's selfish."

"Sammy, we're together now," She stated, "Why would you wanna waste time hanging out with anyone else, I'm all you need, c'mon, you know you want me."

Sam shook his head.

"Dammit Tara, we're fifteen, we're too young…"

"Who cares?" She replied as she suddenly pinned him against the wall and silenced him with a long kiss.

Sam tried to resist but suddenly froze in shock as he felt Tara's hands undo his belt and begin to slide down his jeans.

She pulled back from the kiss with a devious smirk on her face, she let go of the jeans, they dropped to his ankles exposing his legs and underwear.

"So Sammy, tell me…" She remarked teasingly, "Boxers or briefs."

As she said it she looked down, smirking when she saw his light blue briefs. Sam blushed furiously at the thought of his underwear being on display as Tara giggled at his red face.

"Wow, you're blushing so much it's visible through your tan." She remarked.

She then tried to take things further, holding him close and sliding a hand down the front of his briefs, but Sam pushed her away and quickly pulled his jeans back up, fastening his belt, he was furious.

"Enough!" He bellowed, "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Sammy, c'mon, we were just having fun."

Sam shook his head, "You call this fun, you were trying to fucking rape me."

"Sammy…" He shook his head, "Don't start, there is no way in hell I was willing to participate, this isn't what I want, forget it, we're through."

Tara suddenly glared at him angrily, "What was that, you're dumping me!"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, and given the way you've been acting, it's not soon enough."

Tara scowled and shook her head.

"How dare you, you're mine, mine and nobody else's, you can't do this!" She screamed, he pushed past her and shot back, "I just did bitch, now leave me alone, I never want to see you again."

With that he stalked out of the closet and before he could join the others the bell rang, so he had to head for class.

Tonya arrived home and breathed a sigh of relief, finally school was over for the day, she could relax. As she headed upstairs however she heard a strange sound, concerned she investigated, it was coming from Sam's room. She slowly opened the door and saw Sam lying on his bed, he was…crying.

"Sam?" She called out, concerned, Sam looked at her and then looked away. "Hey Tonya." He greeted tonelessly.

It broke Tonya's heart to see her brother like this; although they were twins Tonya had been born first and was considered the older one. She hurried over and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, Sam sighed and finally choked out the words, "I…I broke up with Tara…"

Tonya nodded, "And now you're upset about it…"

Sam shook his head however, "No, after what she did, I couldn't less about her…It's what she did…Tonya she, she tried to rape me…"

With those words Sam broke down in tears again, although shocked and horrified by this Tonya did her best to comfort her brother.

"It's okay Sam, it's okay, you broke up with her, she's left you alone." She said soothingly, "She can't hurt you anymore, now you can find someone else, someone who actually cares about you."

Calming down Sam took a deep breath.

"Yeah well, I think… I think I'm gonna need a little time before I start dating again."

Tonya nodded in agreement and, once reassured that Sam was okay, they both headed downstairs to work on their homework and await their parents return home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: It's All Greek to Me**

Chapter 4 of my CSI story, a short one, however the next one should hopefully make up for it, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, well, at least he's free from her now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

He following day was Saturday, the group agreed to meet up at the park as usual, Holly had invited Alex along. They were both the first ones there. There was an awkward silence as they both sat down on the bench and looked at each other out the corners of their eyes, looking away when they realized the other was doing the same. Finally Holly sighed.

"Alex, there's something I have to tell you." She began nervously; He turned to look at her, "Yeah?"

She shifted in her seat and then taking a deep breath she explained.

"The reason why I was so edgy around you at first, well…It's because of my first boyfriend." She paused for a moment before continuing, "He, he abused me, beat me up whenever he could…I guess it was just a natural reaction, I was trying to protect myself."

Alex looked shocked.

'_I don't believe it.'_ He thought angrily, _'How could anyone hurt someone like her?'_

He fought to keep the anger out of his voice as he replied.

"What…What happened?" He asked, Holly swallowed nervously and then explained.

"I, I finally found the courage to tell my parents about what happened, he…was arrested, he can't hurt me anymore."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. However Holly wasn't finished speaking.

"However, there is something else…Something I…I…" She stammered, Alex looked at her expectantly, but she faltered, "I can't say it."

With that, and without warning, she kissed him, to her surprise and joy, he kissed back.

Finally they parted.

"So, so you…?" She began he nodded, "Yeah, I'm truly sorry to hear about your former boyfriend, I promise you, I'm nothing like him."

Holly smiled, "I know."

It was then they heard laughter, they turned and saw Sharon, Yuri, Sam, Tonya and Susan all standing watching them. The flushed crimson and separated as they came over.

"Having fun loves birds?" Sharon teased.

They both stood up.

"So…" Tonya began, "You guys finally realized huh?"

This shocked both of them and the others explained that they had noticed the way they had acted around each other and how they were obviously attracted to each other. It was then Holly noticed something.

"Sam, what's wrong?" She asked, Sam's eyes widened and he began to stammer until Tonya spoke up.

"He's split up with Tara. She cornered him at lunch yesterday and tried to rape him, so he's split up with her."

Holly gasped as she heard this.

"That's awful."

Sam gave a small smile, "Yeah."

"Listen Sam, don't worry about her, if she gives you anymore trouble, I'll help you out, okay."

"Thanks Holly." He replied, Alex smiled, "Me too."

Sharon then added, "We're all here for you Sam, you can count on us."

Sam's smile grew as he nodded. "Thanks you guys."

So, with the group all together and happy they began to walk, Holly and Alex holding hands, having finally found each other.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: It's All Greek to Me**

Chapter 5 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, they did :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Holly was nervous. She stood in front of the mirror checking her hair and dress. She had a date with Alex and she wanted to make a good impression. Suddenly the doorbell rang, knocking her out of her musing. She hurried downstairs and opened it, Alex stood there smiling, he was dressed in a black suit with an electric blue shirt underneath. His mouth opened when he saw Holly before he closed it again and smiled wider.

"Hey." He greeted, "You look great."

Holly blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thanks, so do you." She replied before they kissed.

There was a brief moment of silence, charged with nervous energy before finally Holly spoke.

"By the way…um, my parents…wanna meet you." She explained, Alex smiled and nodded.

"Okay, let's go see them."

She was surprised, most guys were usually nervous about meeting their girlfriend's parents. But then she saw that the smiled didn't reach his eyes which were tense and she realized he was nervous; he was just putting on a brave face. They stepped into the living room where Sara and Grissom were getting ready to go out too.

"Mom, dad." She called out, getting their attention, "This is Alex, the guy I told you about."

They smiled as Alex greeted them nervously.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Grissom."

"Please, Sara and Gil is fine." Sara told him with a smile, Grissom also smiled.

"Well, you kids have fun, take care of her Alex."

Alex smiled.

"I will, I promise."

Holly shifted nervously before speaking up, "Okay, I guess we better get going."

With that they all left the house.

As Alex drove he glanced over at Holly.

"Um, I hate to make you nervous after that but…my parents wanna see you too." He explained, Holly gulped but smiled, mimicking Alex from earlier. "Let's go then, I can't wait to meet them."

Alex nodded in understanding and they drove over to his house. Finally they arrived and Alex led her inside. His parents were sitting in the living room, his father was tall and muscular and it was from him that Alex had inherited his black hair and eyes, although his facial features resembled his mother, a woman slightly taller than average with brown hair and hazel eyes. They both looked up as the couple walked in.

"Mom, dad, this is Holly." Alex told them, "Holly, these are my parents, Lucas and Demeter."

Holly smiled nervously.

"H-hello, nice to meet you." She greeted, they both smiled at her and Demeter spoke up, "Nice to meet you too, _Agapitos_."

Holly smiled, after learning Alex's heritage she had asked him to teach her how to speak Greek, he had readily agreed and Holly was learning quickly.

"_Efcharisties_." She replied, Lucas and Demeter looked surprised and Lucas then spoke up, "You speak Greek?"

"Alex is teaching me." She admitted.

They chatted for a short while about Greece and about the family before it was time for Holly and Alex to leave for their date, on their way out Lucas called Alex back.

"Yeah?" He asked, Lucas looked at him seriously, "She's a very nice girl son, we're happy you've finally found someone, just please, take care of her."

Demeter nodded and then added.

"We'd hate for you to lose her, it is clear how much it would hurt you." Alex nodded and replied, "Don't worry, I will…She's been hurt enough already."

With that he rejoined Holly and they got back to the car, they then drove off for their date.

They finally arrived at the restaurant and took their seats; they ordered their drinks and meals and waited, while they waited Alex thought for a moment before asking.

"Say Holly, I was wondering, in school I've noticed a lot of people calling you 'Bug Girl', why do they do that?"

Holly laughed and smiled.

"Oh, that, haha, well…My dad is a forensic scientist, so is my mom, one of dad's specialities is forensic entomology, insects. I sorta…inherited his love for insects, I'm studying entomology too, that's why everyone calls me 'Bug Girl'." She explained.

Alex finally understood and he laughed too.

"I get it now, cool."

Their drinks arrived, they continued to talk, about school, about their past, the whole time Alex was a gentleman and even tried to shy away from the subject when Holly showed discomfort; mainly when talking about Mark. When their meal arrived they ate quietly, the silence however wasn't awkward, it felt rather comfortable as they both basked in each other's presence. Finally, after they finished eating they spoke a little more and kissed again before Alex paid for the meal, despite Holly's insistence that she pay her share. They left the restaurant and Alex drove her home, the whole time she was smiling, Alex was the perfect gentleman and, unlike Mark, he truly cared about her. She had been shocked when she discovered why Mark had dated her in the first place and also why he was so insistent on them having sex. Apparently Mark and a group of his friends had constructed a list of the top ten hottest girls in school; whoever could sleep with the most of them would be considered a hero amongst the others. She shook her head; she did not want to think about that, any thoughts concerning Mark brought back bad memories.

"Holly?" Alex remarked, concerned, she shook her head, "I'm fine Alex, really…Thank you, tonight was…amazing."

He smiled and parked the car outside her house. They kissed again and she got out of the car, she watched as he drove away and then headed inside. Once inside she headed up to her room and got ready for bed, she fell asleep quickly, a smile on her face.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**CSI: It's All Greek to Me**

Chapter 6 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yelstin: You bet it did :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Holly awoke with a smile; she was looking forward to meeting with her friends in the park. Things were brighter than ever, thanks to Alex, her new boyfriend. She got out of bed and quickly got dressed before heading downstairs. Grissom and Sara were still eating breakfast when she came in and joined them. They both smiled, noting how happy their daughter looked.

"So, did you have a good time last night Holly?" Grissom asked.

Holly nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it was great dad." She replied with a smile, "Alex was just perfect."

They smiled, happy for her and, once she was finished and told them where she was going she headed off to the park to join her friends. When she arrived she saw Sharon, Yuri and Susan were already there. She hurried over to them.

"Hey guys." She greeted, the others smirked at her cheerfulness.

"Hey Holly, so, I take it the date went well last night."

"You bet it did." She replied; she then began to tell them all about it.

By the time she had finished Tonya and Sam had arrived and also heard the story. Finally Alex arrived and, with both of them embraced, greeted her with a kiss.

"I wish I could do this all day." He whispered to her, she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "Me too."

The others smiled and as they began their walk they were happy for Holly, it was clear that her love for Alex and Alex's love for her was genuine and would hopefully last a long time.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
